In the field of computer-implemented games, there are many technical challenges facing the designer of such games when considering how the user interface is to be controlled in the context of computer devices available to play the game.
One technical challenge can involve allowing a game to be fun and compelling even when there is limited display resource available, such as when a game is being played on a smartphone, tablet or other minicomputer. This may mean a small screen and/or limited processing capacity and/or limited memory and/or limited power.
Another significant challenge is that of user engagement. Engagement involves designing gameplay to be engaging and rewarding to players. This typically requires games to be easily understood at their simplest or introductory levels, providing rewarding gameplay with quite simple game mechanics, but becoming progressively more challenging so that players are not bored, but remain engaged and develop rewarding skills. Effective engagement requires various forms of feedback to reinforce player sense of success and accomplishment.
A common genre of casual games is so-called match games. This is a type of matching game where the player manipulates game objects according to a matching criterion.
A match-three game is a type of casual puzzle game where the player is required to find patterns. The player then has to match three or more of the same type of game and those matched elements will then disappear. An existing type of match-three game is a so-called “switcher” game. In a switcher game, the player switches place onto adjacent game elements on a game board so that one or both of them create a chain of at least three adjacent game elements of the same type. Those matched game elements will then disappear. The game area is then repopulated with game objects.
One such known match three-type game is known by the trade name Candy Crush. In that game, a game board is repopulated with game elements which are perceived as falling downwards onto the game board from the top edge of the screen from which the game is played.
Another known type of game is “linker game”, where a sequence of game elements are linked to form a known sequence.
Another type of game is a ‘clicker’ game, in which matches can be made in a game area by clicking adjacent game elements.
A technical challenge exists when introducing complexity into such match games.
This patent specification describes not only various ideas and functions, but also their creative expression. A portion of the disclosure of this patent document therefore contains material to which a claim for copyright is made and notice is hereby given: Copyright King.com Limited 2016 (pursuant to 17 U.S.C. 401). A claim to copyright protection is made to all screen shots, icons, look and feel and all other protectable expression associated with the games illustrated and described in this patent specification.
The copyright owner has no objection to the facsimile reproduction by anyone of the patent document or the patent disclosure, as it appears in the Patent and Trademark Office patent file or records, but reserves all other copyright rights whatsoever. No express or implied license under any copyright whatsoever is therefore granted.